Griffondor et Serpentard
by lovelylove2016
Summary: Wilo est amoureuse d'un serpentard mais elle est une griffondor. Timide et réservé elle ne sais pas comment faire. Peut-être que la Saint Valentin vas lui offrir une belle surprise ?
1. Partie 1

**_Voici un Os qui sera en plusieurs parties._**

 ** _J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_**

* * *

 **Griffondor et Serpentard**

Wilo jeune sorcière à Griffondor était timide. Elle avait peu d'amis et restait toujours au fond de la classe sans participer. Elle était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Lui avait beaucoup d'amis et n'hésitait pas à participer. Alors qu'elle, était tout le contraire.

Apres le cours de métamorphose elle rejoignit ses amies : Alex, Kenny et Blanche. Toutes les trois étaient au courant de son amour pour le serpentard. Et à chaque fois qu'elles passaient près d'un Drago seul, elles obligeaient Wilo à lui parler. Malheureusement elle n'était pas une griffondor très courageuse.

Le weekend end suivant une sotie fut organisé pour le jour de la saint valentin qui se passait le dimanche. Toute ses amies avaient organisé une sortie avec leurs petits amis. Wilo quant à elle, elle alla chez Honeyduck.

\- Ça vous fera 10 gallions

\- Mince euh… finalement je ne vais pas prendre les baguettes réglisse.

\- Très bien alors 5 gallions

Un jeune homme blond avait tout entendu. Et en voyant de dos cette jeune fille aux cheveux brun et long il décida de l'aidé. Il alla vers la caisse et dit :

\- Elle prendra aussi les baguettes réglisse.

\- 10 gallions. _dit le commençant exaspéré par tout les changements d'idées_

\- Mais je n'ai pas assez

Le jeune inconnu posa les 5 gallions manquant. Wilo se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy. Elle prit les bonbons le remercia et parti.

" Lorsqu'elle c'est retournée et que je vit son visage. Ses yeux vert brillait d'une légère étincelle. Lorsqu'elle m'a vu elle a rougit se qui la rendit vraiment... magnifique. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé.

Drago reprend toi un peu; vu sa voix timide elle doit être en première année. "

Drago sorti dehors et vu que la fille qu'il avait aidé précédemment devant la vitrine d'un bar décoré pour la Saint Valentin. Lorsque Drago vit le reflet de Wilo il remarqua qu'elle paraissait triste. Au moment où elle vit le serpentard elle se retourna.

\- Salut

\- ... Salut... Drago

\- Tu me connais ?

\- On peut dire ça. Je fais parti de la maison Griffondor en sixième année tout comme toi.

\- Griffondor !?

\- Oui mais je peut te rembourser si tu veut !? Je demanderai l'argent nécessaire à mes parents.

\- ... Non ça ira se n'est pas bien grave

\- ... Tu es sûr pourtant les serpentards n'aiment pas les griffondors !

\- Oui je sais... Mais je peut faire une exception pour une fois et ça sera notre petit secret

\- Si tu le dit

Wilo tourna son regard vers l'intérieur du magasin.

\- Que regarde tu comme ça ?

\- Mes amies elles sont chaque en couple mais moi pas. _dit elle avec tristesse_

En voyant cela Drago dit sans réfléchir.

\- Tu veut boire un truc au Trois Balais ou à la Tête du Sanglier ?

\- Je pense que tes amis tout comme les autres serpentards n'apprécieront pas que tu traines avec une griffondor !

\- C'est vrai mais on peut aller à la Tête du Sanglier. Ils n'y vont pas surtout lors de la Saint Valentin.

\- mmh... D'accord alors j'accepte.

Et ils partirent ensemble dans le pub.

* * *

 ** _Je sais cette première partie en un peu courte mais sinon je ne savais pas quand l'arrêter._**


	2. Partie 2

_**J'espère que cette deuxième partie vous plaira et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un commentaire à la fin**_

* * *

Drago et Wilo entrèrent à la Tête du Sanglier et s'installèrent à une table vers le fond du pub. Drago commanda deux bières-au-beurre au serveur puis paya. Ils ne parlèrent pas durant un très long moment. Avant que le serpentard brisa le silence :

\- Alors comme ça tu es à Griffondor ? dit-il avec un sourire narquois

\- Oui …

\- Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu étais en même année que moi

\- … Je suis… extrêmement discrète… c'est pour ça. dit-elle timidement

\- Tu aurais dû te retrouvé à Poufsouffle pas à Griffondor. rit-il. Tu n'es pas du tout courageuse ça se voit dès le premier coup d'œil.

Wilo bu une gorgé de sa boisson tout en regardant le blond d'un regard vexé puis dit :

\- Et alors !?

Drago rigola à sa remarque puis le ''rendez-vous'' se termina avec la même ambiance.

Rentré à Poudlard Wilo était en train de se demandé si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en acceptant d'aller boire avec Malefoy, car il avait été parfaitement odieux avec tous les griffondors. Elle savait désormais la face qu'elle ne connaissait pas de Drago. Le soir dans la Grande Salle elle demanda comment c'était passé la journée de ses amies.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle ne recevait ordinairement jamais de courrier (sauf de ses parents) une petite chouette effraie arriva et posa une lettre devant elle. Ses amies qui étaient très curieuse lui demandèrent de qui elle venait. Elle prétendit qu'elle était de ses parents et qu'elle l'ouvrirait plus tard.

Dans l'après midi Wilo et ses amies avait une heure de libre. Après avoir fait ses devoirs Wilo alla à la bibliothèque, elle trouva un coin tranquille et ouvrit la lettre.

" Chère Griffondor,

j'ai trouvé que l'après midi d'hier que nous avons passé ensemble avait été assez plaisant.

Si je t'écrit cette lettre ce n'est pas pour qu'on se revoit car tu es une Griffondor et moi un Serpentard.

Même si j'aimerai bien qu'on se revoit. Donc je te donne rendez vous à la prochaine sortie à

Pré-au-lard à la Tête du Sanglier à 16h. Je t'attendrai.

Cordialement, Drago Malefoy. "

"- Est ce que je devrait accepter ?" se demanda Wilo. " après tout si il me donne rendez vous là-bas ce n'est pas pour rien... Mais c'est peut être un piège, il pense que je vais accepter et il ne viendra pas pour se moquer de moi !"

Wilo ne savait pas quoi faire alors elle décida de réfléchir avant de répondre à la lettre. Elle avait le temps car la prochaine sortie était pour le 6 avril.

Le mardi matin la jeune sorcière se leva plus tôt que d'habitude afin décrire une réponse. Finalement elle avait demander discrètement à ses amies ce qu'elles feraient si c'était une personne qu'elles aimaient. Les trois sorcières avaient toutes décréter qu'elles accepteraient la proposition.

"Chère Drago,

j'écrit ma réponse un peu tard mais je voulais être sûr d'avoir une réponse

convenable. J'accepte volontiers l'invitation pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard.

Cordialement, Wilo."

Elle savait que sa lettre était très courte mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui écrire d'autre. Elle s'habilla rapidement et partit discrètement du dortoir pour aller à la volière. Elle attacha la lettre à une petite chouette effraie semblable à celle qui avait amener la lettre qu'elle avait reçu. La jeune chouette s'envola juste après. Elle retourna au dortoir et attendis ses amies en lisant un livre. Quand elles arrivèrent elle était déjà prête alors les quatre sorcières partir prendre leurs petit déjeuner. Wilo fit en sorte de s'asseoir à un endroit stratégique pour voir la réaction de Drago lorsqu'il allait recevoir sa lettre.

Enfin le courrier arriva et la chouette effraie aussi. Lorsque Drago ouvrit la lettre Wilo remarqua qu'il avait un léger sourire à peine perceptible; ce qui la rempli de bonheur. Mais bientôt les élèves devraient aller en cours.


	3. Partie 3

La sortie suivante à Pré-au-lard arriva trop vite au goût de Wilo qui était affreusement stressée. Le samedi matin elle prit énormément de temps pour s'habillé. A chaque tenu qu'elle mettait elle n'était jamais satisfaite. Ses amies commençait à être exaspérer car pour elles ce n'étaient qu'une sortie et rien de plus.

\- Bon tu ne veux pas nous dire pourquoi tu changes toute les secondes de tenues ? _demanda Alex qui commençait vraiment à en avoir marre_.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison je ne sais juste pas quoi mettre. _répondit Wilo_

\- Et si tu nous laissais choisir pour toi comme ça tu ne changeras plus d'avis !? _proposa Blanche_

\- Oui excellente idée Blanche ! _s'écria Kenny_

\- Bon d'accord. _accepta Wilo_

Alex, Kenny et Blanche s'afféra à chercher les vêtements qu'allait mettre leur amie. Finalement Wilo fut habillé d'un jean bleu claire, une chemise blanche à manche courte et de bottines noir. De plus les trois amies lui fit une queue de cheval en hauteur afin d'être décontracté. Une fois prête elles partirent toutes ensembles à Pré-au-lard.

A 15h45 Alex, Blanche et Kenny étaient avec leurs petits amis et Wilo pu aller à la Tête du Sanglier. Arrivé là-bas Drago l'attendait déjà.

« Il est en avance » pensa Wilo.

\- Salut ! _lança Drago_

\- Salut… tu attends depuis longtemps ?

\- Absolument pas ! Et de plus je suis venu en avance si tu n'avais pas remarqué. _disa Drago indigné_

\- Si si j'ai… remarqué. _disa Wilo_

\- Bon allons y

\- Oui

Drago et Wilo entrèrent dans le bar et prirent une table. Comme à l'accoutumé il n'y avait pratiquement personnes dans le bar. Le serveur arriva pour prendre la commande, Wilo demanda une bière-au-beurre et Drago aussi puis le serveur repartit.

\- Tu es très belle. le complimenta Drago

\- Merci… la remercia Wilo en rougissant

La fin de la journée fut agréable mais ils durent partir pour rentrer à Poudlard. Drago quitta Wilo pour rejoindre ses amis tandis qu'elle rentra seul jusqu'au château. Pour elle se fut une journée des plus parfaite. La soirée était douce avec les dernier rayons du soleil éclairait encore le ciel. Les fleurs commençaient à éclore de plus en plus ce qui colorait le parc de l'école.

Le lendemain matin Wilo alla à la bibliothèque afin de faire ses devoirs. Le midi alors qu'elle partait rejoindre ses amies à la Grande Salle afin de manger elle croisa le beau blond. En passant à côté de lui elle rougit un peu. Drago lui glissa un morceau de papier dans sa main. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement et le lu il lui disait qu'il voulait la voir dans la volière quand elle aurait fini de manger.

Après avoir bien manger Wilo se rendit comme prévu à la volière. Malheureusement Drago n'était pas encore arrivé alors elle l'attendit un moment. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, alors qu'elle commençait à descendre les escaliers le Serpentard arriva.

\- Tu t'en vas et tu ne m'attends même pas ! s'indigna Drago

\- Tu n'arrivais pas alors…

\- Evidemment puisqu'il a fallu que je me débrasasse de mes amis pour venir. s'énerva le Serpentard

\- Je suis… désoler. s'excusa la jeune fille avec les larmes aux yeux

La voyant pleurer Drago s'empressa de s'excuser et pris son mouchoir afin d'essuyer les yeux de la Griffondore. Finalement elle arrêta de pleurer tandis que le blond essayait de la faire rire ce qu'il réussit. Au bout de plusieurs heures Wilo et Drago descendirent de la volière. Ce n'est que en arrivant dans son dortoir que la jeune sorcière remarqua qu'elle avait oublié de rendre son mouchoir au Serpentard. Elle décida de lui rendre la prochaine fois qu'ils seraient tout les deux seul.


	4. Partie 4

**Et voilà la dernière partie de Griffondor et Serpentard j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)**

* * *

Le lundi suivant Wilo et ses amies partirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Lors du premier cours de la matinée Wilo s'installa vers le fond de la salle de classe à côté de sa meilleure amie Alex. Au cours de sortilège elle s'installa aussi vers le fond de la classe. Wilo retrouva seul pour alors Drago s'assis à côté d'elle.

\- Salut

\- Salut. _Dit-elle en souriant, elle lui tendit son mouchoir_. Tiens tu as oublié de le reprendre hier

\- Tu peux le garder j'en ai d'autre

Le cours passa et Wilo et Drago parlait de tant en tant en faisant attention d'aucun serpentard ne les voyait. Durant l'heure de cours Wilo réussi à faire gagner 10 points à sa maison et elle en fut heureuse. L'après-midi la maison Griffondor et Serpentard n'avaient que le cours de Potion et Wilo n'avait pas hâte du tout d'y aller. Serverus Rogue faisait toujours remarqué que les Griffondor étaient nul et malgré qu'elle fasse de son mieux elle avait toujours des mauvaises notes.

Le soir alors qu'elle se rendait dans sa salle commune Pansy Parkinson l'arrêta dans le couloir.

\- Salut Dragonir, tu sais je t'ai vu parler avec Drago et laisse-moi te dire une chose ! Laisse le tranquille sinon tu auras de très gros problème d'accord ?

Wilo n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se reçu un sort en plein dans le ventre. Mais Parkinson ne s'arrêta pas et lui donna un coup de poing dans le nez avant de partir comme si de rien n'était. En portant sa main sur son visage elle vu que son nez saignait alors grâce un sort elle le soigna. Elle se dépêcha d'aller au dortoir et sa coucha. Pendant tout le reste de la semaine Wilo évita Drago et il trouva cela étrange. Le weekend Wilo alla dans la volière pour envoyer une lettre à ses parents. Alors qu'elle allait sortir elle se retrouva face à Drago.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évite comme ça ? _demanda-t-il_

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire. _Dit-elle_

\- C'est à cause d'un serpentard c'est ça ?

\- Oui. _Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux_

\- J'aurai dut m'en douter. _Dit-il avec rage_.

Il s'approcha de Wilo et la pris dans ses bras un moment avant de la lâcher. Et il lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'il avait un plan pour que les serpentard arrête et la laisse tranquille. Il lui donna rendez-vous dans le hall l'après-midi. Lorsqu'elle arriva elle dut attendre un moment avant de voir Drago arriver. Lorsqu'il se mit face à elle, il la prit dans ces bras et l'embrassa. Tous les élèves présent virent ce qui se passait et Pansy Parkinson aussi. Puis il prit Wilo par la main et ils allèrent dans le parc du château et passèrent un après-midi absolument magnifique.

La Saint Valentin avait aidé l'amour de Wilo à s'épanouir pleinement.


End file.
